Deus Ex: UNATCO
by Pen Of God
Summary: Decided to change the idea of this story. Now when we reach Paul's betrayal, the story will take a different path.
1. Sweet Land Of Liberty

Disclaimer- I do not own Deus Ex

**Deus Ex**

Liberty Island, Decker

"Come on, come on!" yelled Decker.

"Let's go! He aint gonna make it!" Young shouted.

But Jack wasn't a man you should underestimate. He was weaving through gunfire like an eagle, dodging, sweeping from side to side. Jack was the best agent the NSF have ever had according to some.

"Run you bastard! If you make it, I'll buy you beer for the rest of your life!". Decker was screaming by this point.

"God damn terrorist!" yelled one UNATCO troop as his assault rifle spat out tonnes of lead at Jack. There were about 4 UNATCO troops, all unloading clip after clip of ammo at the north dock. NSF snipers from the tower started taking shots. The peacekeeper's numbers began dropping. 3, then 2. Jack made a spectacular leap onto the boat. He twisted his body through the air, narrowly avoiding the hail of gunfire.

"Start her up, lets get moving!" Young screamed. Decker also wanted to leave now. His security system in the statue was hasty, but secure enough to hold the UNATCO troops off for awhile. The whole statue operation was to distract the enemies from Castle Clinton, the base for NSF operating in this area. If UNATCO stayed at the statue for a little longer, the ambrosia would be in Hong Kong by tomorrow, and that Tong fellow would be making a cure before anyone could figure out what was going on. He just hoped his gas traps and turrets would keep the UNATCO away for long enough.

Somewhere At Sea, JC

"So this is your first mission?" asked the chatty boat driver. JC wondered if he would ever shut up. "Yeah" replied JC. He thought what the mission would be. He knew his destination was Liberty Island. But that was it. All the information he had was a single transmission from some guy calling himself Alex Jacobson. He remembered how the little window popped up into his view, with a picture of a geeky looking guy in it, saying about some trouble at HQ. JC was immediatly on a UNATCO boat back to HQ.

His mind was full of thoughts. Killing terrorists, being the hero, saving the day... "You got any equipment?" The boat driver's question jolted JC back into reality. "I got an electric prod, it's some sort of taser thing" he answered. He hadn't had any training in the use of melee weapons, which he thought was odd, since UNATCO always tried to persuade agents to use stealth and non-lethal tactics. "You won't last two seconds with that little gizmo boy, you need some firepower." The boat driver handed him a pistol. "9mm pistols aren't much in the way of firepower" JC said, as he examined the weapon, "one clip of ammo?".

"It's better than that cattle prod your packing" retorted the boat driver. JC knew he was right, but the hoped UNATCO would give him some proper weaponry before the mission.

Liberty Island, Paul

Where is he? Paul had been waiting for ages for JC. The troops were getting impatient. " Vhere is your brother Paul?" screamed Gunther. He was always impatient and aggressive towards Paul and he thought his brother would be another example of how poor nano agents perform when compared to a mech such as himself. "The order is to hold back Gunther. Even your dumb mech mind should understand that HQ wants to test JC".

"I vill not stand here and be insulted by a puny little runt. I do not hold back. I'm going in!" Gunther charged into the island. "I'm going with him!" shouted another soldier. As soon as the soldier stepped onto the path leading to the statue he was killed in a hail of gunfire. "Idiots! Come back Gunther!" yelled Paul. "These NSF are nothing! I vill kill them all!" Gunther looked like he would live up to his promise. He grabbed one NSF and used him as a human shield. He killed two NSF with his assault gun and then snapped the poor shield's neck. But a group of NSF got him from behind. He was shot in the foot 5 times and in the chest 6 times before he was stunned by prods and tranquilisers. The NSF saw a prisoner would be useful, so they dragged him into the statue.

Paul and the Corporal standing next to him looked on in amazement. "If they can subdue Gunther so easily, this will be one heck of a test for your brother". Paul knew the Corporal was right. Although he knew Gunther to be the type of guy who couldn't even work a soda machine, he also knew he was an excellent fighter, even though he didn't follow orders too well. "Watch the coast Collins, I'm going to HQ to get a security bot, if the NSF raid the dock, we will be outnumbered 5 to 1." Paul ran off to HQ to get the bot. Collins looked out to sea and saw a boat coming towards the dock. He thought it could be NSF, but then he saw the guy in the passenger seat. The one that was wearing sunglasses and a baggy coat. "I hope your ready, Denton. This will be one heck of a challenge."

Castle Clinton, Decker

"Young, we're nearing the castle, get the troops ready to disembark the boat". Decker was the smartest member of this ragtag group codenamed 'cobras'. They had Jack, the best fighter in many years. They also had Young, an amazing leader, and they had Decker himself, a superb hacker and defense maker. In a few minutes at the statue, he had turned it into a UNATCO death zone. They had left Leo Gold at the statue to command the troops, but he was only there because he was a bad commander. The troops at the statue knew they wouldn't survive the night. Only the oldest NSF were allowed to stay. The boat docked at it's destination. NSF troops hurridly jumped off the boat, and Decker opened the small keypad box attached to the wall. He punched in the code, and the soda machine slid to the left as usual. He noticed one kid watching, but didn't think of it as a problem. "Ok men!" Young yelled "let's get this ambrosia hidden, and lets get the other 3 barrels moving. You know the route. This is when we split guys, team 'python', you're taking 2 barrels to La Guardia airport through the tunnels as planned. Team 'cobra' your staying here to guard the castle." Cobra included Young and Decker. Decker knew the risk he was taking, but he would sacrifice himself to help the NSF. Troops all over were getting their positions while Python team went to battery park. There they would split again, and some would guard the subway, probably taking a few hostages while they're there. Everything had to be quick and desicive. He was startled when Young tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Decker, set up a security grid downstairs. A few cameras and turrets will do. I've had a radio transmission from the statue. Apparently the UNATCO still haven't entered the building. They're holding out longer than expected. Stupid UN lackeys. They take years just to figure out how to storm a building." Young was convinced that UNATCO were just planning and generally being idiots, but Decker wasn't so sure.

"So you don't think they've got a trick up their sleeve, like another mech, maybe 2 this time? Or even one of those nano people!" Decker remembered the nano soldiers. Paul was the only one they knew, but there was much suspicion that he had a brother, who wasn't as smart as Paul, and would probably stay at UNATCO. Paul hadn't spoke about it, but fear was instilled in the heart of every NSF. They'd seen how Paul could operate before he realised UNATCO was a sham. He could kill an infinite amount of NSF and still be ready to kill more. Young wasn't as scared. It was kind of his duty as leader, to look calm at all times, even when the situation looked so grim, it was suicide.

"Paul will talk this 'brother' into joining us. Trust me. Nano people aren't mindless killing machines like mechs. They're much more advanced, too advanced for a corrupt organisation like UNATCO to handle." It was getting late, and Decker still hadn't started on that security grid. All he could do was hope Young was right. Because if he wasn't, this nano man could wreck the NSF's plans forever...

Liberty Island, JC

"Last stop, Liberty Island" shouted the boat driver. JC leaped off the boat. His coat flapped as he flew through the air. He hit the wooden floor with a thump, and examined his surroundings. Everything looked and sounded peaceful. Corporal Collins, a good friend of JC's was checking the sea for any activity. A security bot was on patrol. Why didn't UNATCO just storm the island? He approached the Corporal. A window popped up into his view. It was Jacobsen. "Heads up JC, your brother Paul is on his way to meet you at the dock. The NSF are raiding the island and shots have been fired. I repeat, find Paul. I will monitor your situation from HQ." The window closed. "Paul?" JC asked himself. JC was aware that Paul was on a mission in Hong Kong, but he didn't expect him here. But then, Paul was a masterful agent. He probably completed the mission much faster than expected. He collected a crowbar nearby and smashed open 2 crates. One contained a useful lockpick and the other contained some binoculars. He collected the lockpick but left the bioculars were they were. "Paul! I thought you were in Hong Kong" If he could speak in more than one tone, JC would sound surprised. But he didn't.

"Welcome to the coalition JC. Might as well start using your codename. Think I'd miss my brothers first day?" JC was still surprised, although since he had no facial expression and only one tone of voice, it didn't show. "Didn't think you'd have a choice" he replied "whats going on?".

"The NSF" Paul started his sentence, but JC didn't need him to finish it. When the NSF are involved, you can expect hostages, gunfights and usually one team left standing. You or them. "They hit one of our shipments." Shipments? Of weapons? Or chemicals?

"Shipments of what?" JC interupted. He was confused.

"We'll talk about that later. Anyway, a few got away but we trapped the rest in the statue." JC was confused about the shipments, but not about how UNATCO should handle this.

"What are we waiting for? Sounds like a textbook assault."

"Our orders are to hold back and send you in alone. I think someone high up wants to see how you handle the situation." JC thought about this, but then remembered his equipment issue.

"All I've got with me is a pistol and an..." Paul interrupted him.

"Where'd you get the pistol from?" He asked.

"The boat driver" JC answered "why?"

"Usually UNATCO supply you with just the prod on your first mission, and they see if you're good at collecting ammo during the mission"

"Looks like I got a headstart, but I am still lacking in weaponry for an encounter with a bot or a mass battle"

"Stick with the prod. It'll stun your opponents or knock them unconcious. Just in case though, Manderly wants you to pick an additional weapon. A sniper rifle, a GEP gun, or a mini-crossbow." JC thought about taking the sniper rifle, but he knew the NSF had trained snipers. But GEP guns were a little over budget for some rag tag terrorists. He wouldn't find one of them on the island. "I'll take the GEP gun" he answered.

"The GEP gun might be useful. They have a security bot guarding the entrance to the statue." JC was now getting impatient and wanted to start the mission as soon as he could.

"Great" he replied, rapidly losing patience "whats the first move?"

"I'm going to give you a map of the island. There's an informant on the north dock that can get you inside the statue. He'll respond to the phrase, 'iron and copper'. You could avoid a lot of fighting though, if you found a back way into the statue." JC thought Paul wasn't exactly a stealthy person, and suggesting such a sneaky method wasn't his character usually.

"I'll see how it looks onshore" He thought that he could go now, but Paul still carried on talking.

"Your primary objective is the makeshift command centre the terrorists have at the top of the statue. They've also captured mech man himself, Gunther. He's probably being held on the ground floor, but if I was you, I'd leave him. He shouldn't of disobeyed orders like that." There was a long standing rivalry between Paul and the mech man, as he was known. JC hated him simply because Paul did, and Paul doesn't make enemies easily.

"Unlike you Paul, I like getting my op bonus, and if I rescue Gunther thats an extra 250 creds for rescuing a UNATCO agent. He can do his own thing after getting out though." Paul sighed. JC liked money a little too much, but it was good he was following orders.

"Fine, rescue mech man if you want, but the primary objective is more important. Find and question the leader, we don't yet know why the terrorists would risk an open assault."

"I'll do that" JC finally got to begin his mission. He made his way to the statue. A lot of NSF were guarding the pathways. Alex began talking to him again. He told JC to remember stealth, and use headshots if things get messy. JC sneaked in behind some crates. There were two NSF around the crates. He decided to go gung-ho and lay the smackdown on them. Two headshots in two seconds put an end to they're lives without any resistance. He saw the bot Paul mentioned. Unsophisticated, lightly armed and an easy target for a GEP gun. He fired one rocket and the thing blew into pieces. What junk. JC saw that the statue had a security console that could turn off the cameras and open a few doors. He hacked the console and turned all the turrets to attack enemies. On the camera he noticed a gas barrel. He memorised its location and unlocked the front door. He then dived into the door, kicking it down and sliding on it like a skateboard. The NSF soldier ran to the alarm, but was limping after getting shot in the leg by a turret. JC was still sliding on the door, and shot the gas barrel. He then leaped off the door as it crashed into the model thing in the hall. The alarm was ringing, but one terrorist was dead from gas fumes. Many more poured into the hall, but never went into the clouds of green gas. "Fascist! I'm gonna get this pig!" was shouted out by around 5 NSF all surrounding JC. He reloaded his pistol. And began firing...

Castle Clinton, Decker

Decker had finished the security grid. The camera whirred as it examined it's surroundings. The castle was bleak, and grim. It was eerily quiet, as all the NSF had taken up their positions. Young was hiding in a shadowy window, he was invisible unless you stared hard. The camera's whirring noise sounded like a commotion, as Decker had been surrounded by silence for the last 10 or so minutes. No one talked. There was a grim, miserable, agonising atmosphere lingering around the castle. Decker was convinced he would die tonight. But his death would not be in vain, he hoped. He went upstairs to tell Young about the security grid. Young looked captivated in sorrow. He was much more miserable than anyone else. Decker asked him what was wrong after telling him about the security grid. "The statue's been invaded by a lone agent. They're saying he's a nano person. The transmission was cut off a few minutes ago. I think I'm right when I say the statue operation is over. They held out for longer than expected, but I didn't expect it to be this hard. Leo was like a friend, even a brother. We've been through it all, thick and thin, but we've always stood by each other. Do you think I should've stayed with him? Is it my fault? Why did I choose to sacrifice so many? Should we pull out now?"

Young's voice was a hoarse whisper. Decker tried to comfort him.

"You did what any other right-minded person would've done. Leo's death will not be in vain. And you needed to come with us. The troops here need a leader, and you're the best there is. Now the pressure is on us. If you start to crack like that, then UNATCO have won, and I'm freezing my bollocks off here for nothing. Why don't you tell the troops about the statue though?" Decker had to be strong. If Young had cracked under pressure, the pressure would be hard. The pressure would be on him. And if he cracked, it would be over. Young answered his question, "It would demoralise them to much. We need them strong, and ready. The atmosphere is already like death looming around us. Telling them would just make it worse." Decker understood, and took his position. He was also hidden in a shadowy window, armed with a buck-shot shotgun and around 5 shells. All the troops had such meager ammo, and the fight would probably end sooner than it did in the statue. But Decker would not give up until he knows it's over.

Statue Of Liberty Prison, Gunther

"You stay here robot, while I go see what the fuss is." The guard had little respect for Gunther, and ran out of the room. "I vill kill him personally ven I get out of here" Gunther said to himself. He had tried bashing the door with his fists but it was little help. The guard simply laughed at him when he tried that. He had heard gunshots a few seconds ago, and wondered what was going on. Suddenly, a trench coat wearing figure burst into the cell, and obliterated the door with a GEP gun rocket. "Agent!" Shouted Gunther. The agent ran into the cell. JC was surrounded by smoke and fire, and was looking weary. "Glad to see your not hurt Gunther" JC threw him a pistol. Gunther caught it with his right arm and loaded it with ammo off a terrorist corpse. "Command should not have left us to be surrounded." Gunther was filled with rage as he remembered how he was caught. "Risk is part of the job, guess you lucked out this time" said JC as he watched for any more terrorists. Gunther stood up, his pistol was fully loaded and he was ready. "I do not retreat agent. Ve vill go up to ze command centre together, and kill ze terrorist leader." Gunther liked the thought of killing whoever was responsible for the raid.

"The order is to capture him Gunther. And my orders are to go in alone. You secure the ground floor, I left a few outside for you to kill."

"Excellent" shouted Gunther as he ran out, triggering the laser alarm as he went. Terrorists poured into the building and Gunther took great joy in killing every last one. He watched as JC ran up the stairs. "He vill not be like his brother" Gunther thought as he gunned down terrorists. "He knows ze procedure of a good offensive".

Statue Of Liberty Upper Levels, JC

As JC climbed the stairs, he noticed a lone NSF standing next to an explosive crate. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what to do here" he thought as he reloaded his pistol. The NSF was a little too far away from the crate. JC fired a warning shot. "Fascist!" The NSF ran over, but JC was swift, and he hid downstairs. "I thought I saw someone, a guy in a coat" muttered the NSF as he walked away. JC ran back up and took aim at the crate. "Closer... Closer..." he whispered to himself. JC fired and the room lit up. Gibs and organs flew all over the room, and the walls were red with blood. "Quiet! I think we got cops!" yelled NSF as they ran down the stairs. 3 Uniformed guards and a mercenary poured into the corridor. "What a mess" moaned one NSF. "We should pull out!" shouted another, younger soldier. He was nervous, JC could tell. He walked up the stairs. "Lock and load!" shouted an older terrorist. He began taking shots. His aim was wild. JC let him fire 3 bullets before retaliating. He ran up the stairs and jumped over the 4 terrorists. Even without speed enhancement augs, he was quite athletic. As he spun through the air he unloaded an entire clip into the NSF group. With quite a fast refire rate, the pistol unloaded its magazine in around 4 seconds. JC landed. 3 bodies hit the floor. The terrorist who didn't die was the youngest. "No! I dont want to die!" he screamed, pleading for his life. JC was trained to be a cold blooded killer. But, he was more like Paul than Anna. He didn't exactly like killing. "When the guards begin sweeping the statue pretend your dead. And when you get a chance, run. But never fight for the NSF again." The terrorist nodded, and JC used his riot prod for the first time in the entire night. The young soldier dropped like a stone. JC continued up the stairs, towards the leader...

Liberty Island, Paul

"Your brother's approaching the commander. Now is the true test. After he's done he'll meet you at HQ. Your orders are to wait for him at the front door." The window closed out of view. Paul had been talked to by Alex a thousand times using this method, but rarely spoke to him in real life. He knew this would be the test for JC. Was he another AnnaGunther type killer? Or did he follow orders? Paul knew JC had a tendency to be rash. He killed a few hostages in target practice, but he wasn't as bad as a mech. The mechs both killed every target, civilian or otherwise, in the training. But now would be the moment. The real test. "Corporal, watch the dock, I've got orders to return to HQ".

"Yes sir" replied Collins, as he patrolled up and down the dock. Paul wondered if his nano augs were worth it. Collins could fit in at any bar when off-duty, but Paul had glowing blue eyes, and wires running up and down his arms. He would never fit in at a normal party. Were the powers really worth it? He decided they must be, as he is the best agent at UNATCO. He has the best mission success rate, snatching the title from Anna a few weeks ago. He thought about all this as he switched on speed aug and leaped onto the island, and then sprinted to base. It took him 3 seconds. It would've took Collins a minute. "Yo Paul, I'm hearing your brother cleared the place out." Paul looked where the voice was coming from. It was Kaplan, a cool guy, but a nutcase. He reguarly took weapons from the corpse's of enemies and sold them off. Kaplan called it the perks of the job. Everyone else called it thievery.

"Well even if he did, I'm sure glad he didn't buy anything off you" Paul replied.

"And how do you know he didn't?" asked the tech sergeant.

"Because my brother isn't stupid" Paul answered, and then walked to the door.

"Afraid base is under lock-down until the danger's clear Paul" Kaplan shouted. The door opened. Paul knew Alex would pop into view any second, and tell him if JC followed orders. A window came into view.

"Paul, your brother rescued Hermann and has secured the statue. He has questioned the terrorist leader, and has left him unhurt. He did well." The window then disappeared out of view. Paul was relieved. He now knew he had a good brother and not a murderer. He waited for JC to return...

Liberty Island, Gunther

"There are a few terrorists on zis dock. Ve vill kill zem all." Gunther whispered to the troops following him. Gunther ran onto the dock, unloading rounds from his assault gun. "Agh! My chest, it hurts!" he yelled as he took about 10 tranquilisers in the chest. "Ugh" He was almost unconcious before another troop tossed him a medpack. He used it, and was instantly back in the action. He poured lead from his gun into the terrorists. Then once they were dead, he went back to base. He went to the break room to get some orange soda. He put in his money. A can popped out. "Vat is zis? Lemon lime?!?" he yelled, as he tossed the can aside. "Anna vill know vat is going on here" he thought as he went to find her...

UNATCO HQ, JC

Paul didn't like the fact that JC killed so many terrorists, but seemed pleased that he didn't kill the leader. JC was tired and thirsty, so he decided to go to the breakroom to get some food from the vending machine and a soda. "Are you sure you pressed the right button?" he heard Anna say as he entered the break room. "I do not make mistakes of zat kind" he heard Gunther reply. "Your hand might of slipped" Anna didn't trust Gunther's intelligence. "No! I vanted orange! It gave me lemon-lime" Gunther was yelling by this point. "The machine would not make a mistake!" Anna shouted back. "It's za maintenance man! He knows I like orange!" Gunther was angry now. "So you think the staff has some kind of plot?" Anna knew it was Gunther's mistake, but he had other ideas.

"Yes, zey do it on purpose" Gunther began to wonder about killing the maintenance man, but saved that idea for another time. JC walked into the kitchen area. "My new partner JC Denton. Don't tell me your going to wear those sunglasses during a night operation." Anna thought she had another retard to deal with now. "My vision is augmented" replied JC, he would smile if he could because a mech's vision is nowhere near as sophisticated. "At least it is a vay zat we know it iz not Paul" interrupted Gunther. He was trying to lighten the mood. "I do not expect you to perform as well as agent Hermann, but the mission will require us to do more then frighten the NSF with our baggy coats that make us look bigger than we really are!" Anna was furious. She thought of nano agents as show offs and hippies. But that was only based on Paul. She knew nothing of JC, other than he passed her stealth course on his first try, with a record time. He even beat Paul's time. "He vill not be ze equivalent of his brother. I have seen zat he know's the procedure of a good offensive." Gunther again interrupted. He knew JC was capable, and would surprise Anna as much as he surprised himself. "Let us hope you are right" Anna said, as she left the room. JC thought of her no more than she thought of the mech man. Both nowhere near as good as him, although she had more brains than Gunther. But he was stronger. Gunther told JC that Anna had every life to give for her partner, but JC was skeptical. "As if" he thought. He entered his money into the vending machine and got an orange soda. Gunther looked on, and was furious. He picked the machine up and launched it into the wall. It shattered and broke in an amazing explosion. "What a nutcase" JC thought as he sipped his soda.

Battery Park Subway Station, Jake

"Please let me go! I thought the NSF fought for good! But why would you do this to me?!?" Jake thought the other hostage would never shut up, and probably get them both killed. He knew the NSF took hostages, and he didn't exactly like it, but he had been in UNATCO before. He knew that NSF never exterminated hostages. They just make some traps, and if UNATCO soldiers set them off, it's UNATCO's fault. TNT crates were scattered across the station. He noticed the NSF carting barrels of ambrosia through the train station and into a phone box. "Probably taking it for themselves" he thought. But now he was simply waiting quietly. The other hostage wasn't as smart. "Why!?! Why are you doing this?" she pleaded. The NSF soldier guarding them raised his pistol to her head. She went silent. "Shut up, or I'll pull this trigger, you stupid bitch." Jake knew that would be how the terrorist reacted but he didn't agree with it. He was getting more and more frightened. Would they kill him? Why wasn't anyone trying to rescue them? He asked himself these questions over and over, but couldn't find answers. His mind was full of thoughts of death and execution. He thought he wouldn't last the night. He had to take action. "Hey bro". He addressed the terrorist calmly, trying to keep the mood light. "What do you want?" the NSF soldier asked. "Just a cigarette please" he answered. "Ok, but promise you'll both shut up after you get them". The woman remained silent. She was probably thinking about how she could've so nearly died. "I hear ya bro, just chill and pass the cigarette." The terrorist handed him a cheap-brand smoke. He gave Jake a lighter. Jake lit the cigarette, and quietly slipped the lighter into his pocket. The terrorist simply turned around and didn't think about it again. Then Jake grabbed a hair spray can he noticed earlier. He began shouting. "Right, I got myself a flamethrower here, and a hostage of my own!" He grabbed the terrorist who was guarding him moments before. "One wrong move and this man dies." Jake sounded confident. The female hostage was amazed.

"Punk, your plan aint gonna work" the terrorist said as he pressed his gun into the side of Jake's head and pulled the trigger. Jake dropped to the floor. "Get another hostage, and get rid of the body!" shouted the man in charge. The female hostage was overwhelmed. "Why didn't I help him?" she asked herself. "Because your smart" one of the terrorists answered. And it seemed he was right. The corpse was dragged onto the tracks, where it would rot.


	2. Trouble At The Castle

**Deus Ex**

Castle Clinton, Young

Young took the lighter out of his pocket. He reached into his other pocket. He searched around and brought out some keys. "Nope" he whispered, as he stuffed them back into the pocket. He then brought out a pack of cigarettes. _Bingo_ he thought, as he opened the tattered packet. He bought them a few weeks ago. He saved them for tense situations. He lit the cigarette and placed it into his mouth, inhaling as he did. He noticed Decker had done the same thing. Young knew the battle would be coming to him very soon. His radio beeped. He answered it. "Young here, talk to me" he calmly whispered into the radio. He was hearing a lot of static. He was saving up for a newer, better radio. After this mission he would be able to afford one. "I've spotted a UNATCO squad coming into Battery Park. They're armed with assault rifles. They're going towards the subway. Should I attack?" Young thought about this, but realised it was suicide, and wouldn't slow the enemies down much. "Negative, fall back to the subway. I'm sending Decker to get some security going over there." Young knew Decker had done his job here, and was needed elsewhere. "Ok Young, but tell him to be sneaky. They're barricading the park now." Young stepped out of his shadowy hiding place. He yawned as he did. He realised he hadn't slept in 28 hours. He jogged over to Decker, still puffing his cigarette. His footsteps echoed across the castle courtyard. It had been silent for at least half an hour now. He wondered if the ambrosia was at the airport yet. "Decker, your going to Python squad. They need you to set up some defences in the subway." Decker simply nodded. He dropped his cigarette onto the floor and began running to the airport. Young returned to his position. He knew UNATCO were closing in on their position. It was only a matter of time now...

Liberty Island, JC

JC stepped onto the island. Birds could be heard in the distance, and the air had a sharp chill to it. He walked across the grass towards the dock. He crunched dead leaves with every step. His mission was to get a boat to Hell's Kitchen and take down a generator powering an EMP field. He had spoken to Jaime, the UNATCO doctor, Sam, the quartermaster, and Alex, the communications engineer, while in the base, as well as Manderley and his secretary, Janice Reed. He stepped onto the south dock. The bot was still there, each step thudding against the wooden floor, causing the planks to creak and groan under the weight. He passed Corporal Collins on his way. "Good luck agent" Collins said, as JC passed. "Thanks" he muttered. He was thinking about working with Anna. Most troops called her 'a handful' and Alex went as far as to call her a killing machine. Paul thought similair things. But she was the second best agent at UNATCO, so she normally gets the job done. He leaped onto the boat. Anna was sitting in one of the passenger seats, preoccupied in her own thoughts. JC wasn't even sure if she knew he was there. "Hi again" greeted the ever-friendly boat driver. "You know where we're going?" JC asked, although he knew the answer. UNATCO always informed boat drivers the mission destination. "Yep. Let's head out." The boat whirred into motion. The engine roared as it went. JC liked the peacefulness of boat journeys. It gave him time to think. He wondered if Gunther would get a good telling-off from Manderley for disobeying orders like that. Manderley knew how to shout when it was necessary. And when an operative disobeys a direct order and forces another agent to make a dangerous escape mission, it is usually quite necessary. He took pleasure in thinking about the mech man getting his pay docked. "The destination is Caslte Clinton." Anna's info startled JC. It was the first time anyone had talked for 10 minutes. "We're going to Hell's Kitchen" JC replied, repeating the order Manderley gave him. "No, the terrorists have barricaded themselves in the castle, we're going there to sort the mess out." JC merely nodded, and turned to stare out of the window. As JC looked out at the waves, he felt drowsy. He hadn't slept in awhile. He wondered why nano agents needed sleep. Why couldn't the nanites release caffeine into his blood reguarly or something? But thinking about such boring things increased his desire for a nap. His eyes closed...

Battery Park Subway, Decker

The beams hummed into life. The sparkling blue illuminated the area surrounding them. Decker took out his radio and contacted Young.

"The defences are up. It's a very shabby defence, just trip lasers wired to some explosive crates. There's also no way to shut them down, so anyone on the outside can't get in, but anyone inside is stuck." Decker knew this was an even worse defence than the one in the statue. He didn't even have time to wire the vents. He knew a standard UNATCO soldier wouldn't use them anyway. "Roger that, it's probably for the better. Python squad are heavily armed with shotguns, assault guns and flamethrowers, so you should be able to withstand an assault of 4 or fewer troops. I'm also aware you have hostages down there, and one tried to be a hero. Make sure the hostages are secure, I don't want gunfire going off over there. The UNATCO grunts might think they're being attacked. Tell me when the fighting starts." With that, Decker put his radio back into his pocket. He had disabled the security window feature on the train, in case any enemies tried to use it for cover. But he couldn't take the train down completely, it was their main escape plan. He patrolled up and down the subway. He saw Jack was armed with a shotgun. He was a dead-aim with one of those. He was a dead-aim with most weapons. Decker took comfort in the fact that Jack was there, but knew that even he couldn't take a mech. And if a nano person came, it would be the end for everyone...

Battery Park, JC

JC stepped onto the tiny dock. Anna followed. She walked over to him. "Ok, the NSF are in a fighting retreat. A few of them have barricaded themselves inside Castle Clinton. Our orders are to locate the ambrosia, but first we must exterminate the terrorists." _She treats them like bugs_ JC thought. He wasn't exactly sure about her methods. "Exterminate?" he asked, aware that it wasn't at all necessary. "A precious oppurtunity we must not neglect" she replied. She was just thinking of a reason to rack up the body count. JC knew this, but knew that the NSF fought dirty also. He decided that taking the front door was too risky. A surprise attack would be a much more liable option. "Are we going in the front, or is there a back way in?" he questioned. Anna's plan was simple. Walk in and start firing. She showed this in her response. "A secondary entrance would be useful." She was obviously lying. "But I am aware of no such thing." She started to run towards the castle. JC noticed a starving little child. JC had a chocolate bar with him, and decided the kid would need it more than he would. He approached the boy. "I'm starving, you got anything to eat?" the boy asked. His voice was a whimper, as he was in bad condition. JC knew if he didn't get any food, he wouldn't last the night. "Here, have this chocolate bar" JC said, as he handed the young boy the delicous sweet. "Thank you, I just need something so I can go asleep. The NSF gave me nothing." The boy was grateful, and JC knew that such a small child could spy on NSF unnoticed. "Where did the NSF go?" JC questioned. The boy seemed eager to make the NSF suffer. "They went in through that soda machine, the keypad code is 9181. Make sure you kill one for me." JC nodded, and stepped up to the vending machine. He noticed a keypad to it's right. He typed in the code. 9... 1... 8... 2... _Damn_ he thought, as he made the mistake. He went again. 9... 1... 8... 1... The vending machine slid to the left, revealing a secret passage. JC stepped through and into the underground rooms. He was inside...

Castle Clinton, Young

_What the hell_ Young thought as he heard a gunshot in the distance. _The Subway? _But he knew it was too close to be at the subway. It was in the Castle. He stepped off his perch. "Terrorist!" yelled a UNATCO troop. Young spun around and saw 2 UNATCO soldiers and a mech woman. He whipped out his dual uzi's and began firing, strafing to the left as he went. One of the grunts fell to the floor, blood gushing out of his corpse. The other started firing his assault rifle as he ran into the castle. The battle had begun. Young rolled to the left as the troop fired, narrowly avoiding rounds of assault gun ammo. The mech had a shotgun and fired it at another NSF soldier. Every shell hit his body and his body glided through the air quite gracefully before hitting the floor with a sickening thud. Young was taking cover behind a box. He leaned out to the left and started firing one of his uzi's. The mech woman took a few rounds to the chest, before looking in Young's direction and firing a shotgun blast. He dived out the way and took cover in the small building in the centre of the castle. He peeped out through a window and started firing at another UNATCO grunt. But the trooper dodged the bullets before firing a hail of gunfire through the window. Young took a bullet to the chest and fell to the floor. _BASTARD!_ he thought as blood poured out of the wound. The bullet had pierced an organ. He realised he didn't have long to live, so he picked up his weapons and jumped through the window. He was in agonising pain, but saw the soldier that had shot him. Young unloaded both magazines of his uzi's into the trooper and killed him instantly. But the pain was too much and he collapsed to the floor, both hands sealed on his wound. He had died in the field while killing UNATCO, which was a major honour. He thought about his girlfriend as the last traces of life left his body. He was finally at peace...

Castle Clinton, JC

JC walked along the courtyard. NSF bodies were all over the place. Some were slumped against crates, others flat on the floor. One was lying with two hands on a serious wound. JC knew this would happen. Anna didn't leave any survivors. He noticed two UNATCO corpses also. He looked at the corpses in a respectful way. _They died fighting for freedom from terrorism_ he thought, as he noticed Anna walking towards him. She had a look of disbelief on her face, rather than grief. "How the...?"

"It doesn't matter, I am going to make sure the next NSF I see pays for this." JC didn't have time for questions. He wanted to avenge the troopers deaths. He noticed one was Joe, an old friend from the academy. _He was a good man_ JC thought, as he awaited his next objective. "Ok, the barrels are secure. It's time to secure the subway. There are booby traps there, but nothing a few EMP grenades can't handle. Take these two" Anna said, as she handed him the explosive devices. "I'll take care of it" JC replied, as he left the Castle. He reloaded his trusty pistol and began sprinting to the subway...


End file.
